


Immolarsi nel sole

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curiosity, Devils, Early Work, F/M, Falling In Love, Ireland, Priests, Sacrifice, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La categoria al mondo più evoluta, paradossalmente è anche la più stupida, pensò Riordan.Gli esseri umani erano quanto di più insensato avesse mai visto in vita sua.E aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo da poterlo affermare con certezza.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Immolarsi nel sole

**_Immolarsi nel Sole_ **

La categoria al mondo più evoluta, paradossalmente è anche la più stupida, pensò Riordan.

Gli esseri umani erano quanto di più insensato avesse mai visto in vita sua.

E aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo da poterlo affermare con certezza.

Era chiuso nella sua stanza, guardava fuori dalla finestra, annoiato. Di tutti i luoghi in cui era stato mandato, l’Irlanda era senza dubbio il più suggestivo, ma anche il più soffocante.

Lì la gente fingeva di essere perennemente allegra, eppure lui leggeva nei loro occhi un terrore ancestrale, represso, che le loro voci tentavano maldestramente di celare.

Sorrise pensando a quanto era assurdo il suo ruolo lì. Un messaggero degli Inferi, portatore di morte, progenie stessa del male, fingere di essere asservito al Nemico.

Forse Dio non era così onnisciente come aveva voluto far credere durante tutti quei secoli.

Si allontanò da quella prigione di vetro, per stendersi sul letto. Soffriva di mal di testa. Gli capitava spesso in quel periodo, e ne conosceva anche la causa.

Briana Friel.

Quella sciocca ragazzina, poco più che adolescente, gli dava il tormento.

E lui per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva conosciuto l’angoscia causata dalla paura.

Sentiva che quella giovane con i capelli rossi e con gli occhi verdi, così piccola di statura, _sapeva_. O se non altro, immaginava.

Come avesse fatto a vedere il nero della sua anima, Riordan non lo capiva. Ma le sue domande erano troppo insistenti.

_Da dove vieni? Quando sei nato? Come hai deciso di diventare prete?_

Non poteva essere mera curiosità. Ma del resto non poteva nemmeno averlo visto all’azione.

Aveva sacrificato una sola anima da quando era arrivato in quel paese sperduto dell’Irlanda del Sud, un vecchio che aveva commesso l’errore di fidarsi di lui, e che l’aveva seguito nei meandri della foresta. Sentiva ancora l’odore della morte sulle sue mani. Ed era certo che nessuno fosse nei paraggi in quel momento.

Ma allora come aveva fatto a farsi scoprire?

No, lei non sapeva niente, decise. Poteva solo annusare il pericolo, ma di certo non poteva vederlo. Perché avesse deciso nonostante tutto di continuare a stargli accanto, Riordan lo imputò alla sua idiozia. Non c’erano altre spiegazioni. E si rifiutò di far diventare Briana un problema.

*** 

Briana non era mai stata un tipo particolarmente cattolico. Anzi al contrario, ripudiava quella religione che sembrava essere piena più di domande che di risposte.

Eppure nella sua città, Skehana, la zona più sperduta del Connemara, la sua tesi era contrastata dai più. Tutti asserviti a quell’istituzione chiamata Chiesa.

Ma Briana lo doveva ammettere, andare a messa la domenica come i suoi genitori la costringevano a fare da quando era nata, aveva presentato dei risvolti quantomeno interessanti.

Aveva conosciuto lui. Era perfetto, in tutti quei difetti che palesava la sua immagine.

Aveva suscitato un certo scalpore quando era giunto in città.

Con quei capelli lunghi e neri, che sembravano risplendere d’argento, quella tonaca e quella mantella. Era un Inferno di nero mandato in un mondo che sembrava essere troppo bianco perché ci vivesse.

Ricordava la prima messa a cui aveva assistito con lui sull’altare. Poteva dire che fosse la sua prima vera messa.

Che di clericale, aveva ben poco.

Aveva parlato di tutto fuorché della religione. Eppure tutti uscendo dalla chiesa si erano sentiti più leggeri.

La domenica seguente, i suoi genitori l’avevano invitato a pranzo. Avevano cercato sempre di avere stretti contatti con i parroci che venivano mandati lì a Skehana, ma quella era la prima volta che a Briana tutto questo non dispiaceva. Affatto.

_“Dove ha lavorato fin’ora padre Behan?” chiede mia madre, con tono lascivo. Io arrossisco. Odio i miei genitori quando devono tentare per forza di fare i simpatici. Il prete pare accorgersi del mio imbarazzo, e mi lancia un sorriso fugace prima di rispondere a mia madre._

_“Sono stato per alcuni anni in Francia, a Marseille, signora Friel” le dice, educatamente. Lei sembra estasiata, come se le avesse appena detto che viene direttamente dal Vaticano._

_“E come mai è finito qui, in questa landa sperduta?” continua, tentando di fare dello humor._

_“Le mie origini sono irlandesi, e io mi ero stancato di vivere in Francia. Quindi hanno ritenuto opportuno mandarmi nella mia terra natia, in modo tale che mi sentissi ispirato” le spiegò, sempre sorridendo, come tuttavia se fosse una presa in giro più che un pensiero piacevole._

Era stato in quel momento che Briana si era resa conto che c’era qualcosa di... strano, in lui. Quando aveva pronunciato l’ultima frase, aveva visto un bagliore rossastro nei suoi occhi. L’istinto le disse che aveva mentito, ma perché farlo?

Per questa ragione aveva passato le ultime settimane a studiarlo. Quell’uomo era diventato per lei mistero ed ossessione, considerando anche che più lei si avvicinava, più lui sembrava chiudersi nel suo guscio, diventava irraggiungibile. I suoi occhi parevano spegnersi quando incontravano il suo sguardo, come se le volesse nascondere la sua anima.

Ma a Briana, purtroppo per lui, le sfide piacevano. Anche troppo.

***

Era un pomeriggio di sole, avvenimento abbastanza raro per la cittadina di Skehana, dove regina era la nebbia insieme al freddo. Briana camminava per le strade a testa alta, cercando di godere il più possibile di quei raggi.

Si stava dirigendo verso la piccola casa che era stata data in locazione a Riordan. Ormai conosceva il percorso a memoria, conosceva quasi il numero delle mattonelle sul marciapiede, quanti alberi costeggiavano il viale, quali persone avrebbe incontrato, poiché ne conosceva gli orari e i ritmi. “Maniacale”, l’aveva definita il prete, quando lei gli aveva fatto notare questo dettaglio. Ma non le importava quello che lui pensava. Perché, al di là delle sue reticenze, non l’aveva mai mandata via. Era sempre rimasto lì, se non a parlarle, quantomeno ad ascoltarla. 

La prima volta che era andata a casa sua era rimasta affascinata da quel luogo.

_È una fredda mattina di marzo. Qualche rimasuglio di neve sporca imbianca ancora le cime degli alberi, minacciando ancora un gelo di cui non ne posso più. Sto andando a casa sua. Non nego di essere pervasa da una vaga inquietudine. Non so realmente che cosa aspettarmi. L’unica cosa di cui sono certa è che mi stupirà, come tutto ciò che lo riguarda._

_Busso alla porta, e solo quando sento il suono della mia mano contro il legno mi rendo conto del fatto che sto tremando. Mi viene ad aprire, e io resto senza fiato. Mi fa uno strano effetto vederlo senza la solita mantella, senza i suoi soliti vestiti. Indossa un semplice maglione ed un paio di pantaloni. Il tutto rigorosamente nero._

_I suoi occhi, sottili e scuri, mi scrutano, e lui non dice una parola. Il suo sguardo è confuso. Gli avevo detto che sarei venuta, che gli volevo parlare, ma mi sembra cadere dalle nuvole. Gli sorrido, ignorando la sua reazione._

_“Prego, entra” mi dice, passandosi una mano sul volto. Dev’essere stanco, attribuisco a questo la sua confusione. “Caffè?” mi chiede. Io annuisco, accettando la tazza che mi porge._

_“Siediti. Dicevi di volermi dire qualcosa?”_

_“Sì. Ci sono alcune cose che ho notato, e di cui volevo discutere con lei” Padre Behan alza gli occhi al cielo._

_“Ti prego. Puoi benissimo darmi del tu e chiamarmi Riordan” poi ghigna, pensando a qualcosa “Benché io sia più vecchio di quanto non dimostri”._

Un’informazione che Briana aveva trovato criptica, ma aveva preferito non fare domande, oltre a quelle che si era già prefissata.

*** 

Era di nuovo lì. Ma del resto Riordan sapeva che sarebbe tornata. Vedeva in lei lo sguardo della pura curiosità. E quello di una ragazzina abbagliata, ammise boriosamente con se stesso.

Non era la prima volta che gli capitava, no di certo. Da quando si era impadronito di quel corpo, migliaia di anni prima, erano state fin troppe le donne che avevano ceduto di fronte al magnetismo dei suoi occhi, del suo volto, di tutto il carisma che riusciva a trasmettere.

Solo che non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi come in quel momento. Era... nel dubbio. Normalmente si sarebbe divertito un po’ con lei per poi ucciderla brutalmente, senza pensarci due volte. L’aveva fatto spesso, in epoche più diverse, con i tipi di donna più disparati. Aveva conosciuto l’amore carnale delle donne dell’antica Grecia, le follie di svariate mogli di Imperatori Romani, la voglia di divertimento della Parigi della belle epoque.

E adesso si ritrovava incatenato davanti ad una diciassettenne di paese, in un’epoca in cui di svaghi reali, di quelli che appagavano un uomo fino alle viscere, se ne conoscevano davvero pochi.

In che cos’era diversa, lei?

Era giunto ad odiarla per quello che era capace di scatenare in lui. Non perdeva occasione per deriderla, per farla sentire pazza solo per quelle domande che le poneva, per quei dubbi che le sorgevano.

Eppure lei tornava sempre, implacabile.

Questo fu quanto pensò nel ritrovarsela per l’ennesima volta davanti alla sua porta.

“Non ti sei ancora stancata?” le chiese diretto, senza nemmeno salutarla. Lei piegò la testa e sorrise.

“Lo sai che io non mi stancherò mai di te. E del resto, se sono ancora qui è perché non mi hai mai mandata via. Ammettilo che ti lusingano le mie attenzioni” gli disse, sorniona. Riordan imprecò fra i denti. Non era lusinga, era qualcosa di molto di più. Era... fascino.

Briana era bella, ma una bellezza che non aveva niente di particolare. Aveva incontrato donne ben più splendide di lei. Quello che lo attraeva era il modo in cui sembrava riuscire a capirlo.

Perché gli era successo di tutto durante la sua esistenza, ma mai che nessuno si fosse accorto di un’anima marcia nel profondo del suo sguardo.

Lei l’aveva visto. Aveva fiutato il pericolo, con i suoi sensi da stupida umana, così vicini a quelli degli animali. E non era fuggita. Questo era quello che lo tormentava. Da quando l’aveva conosciuta non faceva altro che reprimere la voglia di scuoterla e gridarle di scappare, che lui era il Male, che non si sarebbe più potuta mettere in salvo se si fosse spinta troppo oltre.

Ma non l’aveva fatto. Perché lei voleva rischiare, voleva mettersi nelle mani della Morte, e niente l’avrebbe fatta desistere.

Nemmeno se lui si fosse aperto, ne era sicuro, se ne sarebbe andata.

Ormai c’era un filo invisibile a legarli.

“Fastidio è la parola più corretta” obiettò, forzando il suo viso in una smorfia. Non riuscì a scalfire il suo buonumore. La ragazza si sedette, come se ormai quella fosse diventata anche la sua casa.

Aveva assunto familiarità abbastanza in fretta con quel luogo, così angusto eppure... vivo. Diceva sempre che le piaceva, che le dava una sensazione di misticità quasi beata. Era uno dei contorti ragionamenti che Riordan faticava a comprendere.

La vide aggirarsi nel piccolo appartamento, alla ricerca di dettagli che la potessero aiutare a capire, dato che si era rassegnata al fatto che da lui non avrebbe saputo niente. Si diresse verso la camera da letto, e lui la seguì. La sua mancanza totale di ritegno lo irritava.

La sentì ridere ed affrettò il passo. Quando entrò nella stanza, la trovò con in mano una pistola.

“Autodifesa?” chiese, ironica. Lui sogghignò.

“Non proprio. Sai, capita ogni tanto che io mi debba liberare di qualche ragazzina fastidiosa” la prese in giro. Lei alzò un sopracciglio.

“Attento a quello che dici. Ora ce l’ho in mano io” si rigirò l’arma fra le mani, osservandola “Sei un prete davvero strano, lo sai?” gli fece notare.

“Non ho mai avuto la pretesa di essere normale” fu la sua risposta, enigmatica. Briana si voltò, come se non avesse sentito la sua ultima frase. Si diresse verso la finestra e prese il pesante crocifisso d’argento dal davanzale. Lo gettò sul letto, vicino alla pistola.

“Qual è il nesso logico fra questi due oggetti? Non si dovrebbero escludere l’un l’altro?” gli chiese. Riordan sbuffò.

“Certo. E dov’è la logica quando una parrocchiana vessa un prete?” lei scoppiò a ridere.

“Questa non è vessazione. È solo interesse” precisò, avvicinandosi. Quando fu a pochi centimetri da lui si fermò. Alzò una mano, come se gli volesse accarezzare il viso, ma poi parve ripensarci.

“Ti prego Riordan. Quasi non ci dormo la notte. Dimmi che cosa nascondi” mormorò.

“Se io ti dicessi chi sono, non avresti nemmeno il tempo di realizzarlo. Saresti già morta” le disse, con tono a metà fra il serio e l’ironico. Lei non si scompose.

“Correrò il rischio” ribatté, con aria di sfida.

Riordan serrò gli occhi, fece un brusco movimento verso di lei, facendola finire con le spalle contro il muro.

“Tu non ti rendi conto di quello che dici. Sei solo una ragazzina viziata, convinta di poter avere tutto ciò che desidera. Non ti rendi conto delle implicazioni” le gridò contro.

“E allora fammelo capire tu, dato che io non ne sono capace” sibilò, avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo volto.

Riordan non avrebbe saputo spiegare che cosa gli fosse successo. Non riuscì a trattenersi, tutte le barriere che aveva creato s’infransero in un battito di ciglia di Briana, e gli venne naturale riempire il poco spazio che ancora li separava e posare le labbra sulle sue. La prese per i fianchi, la spinse con più violenza contro il muro, insinuandosi in ciascuna parte del suo corpo che riuscì a raggiungere con le mani e con la bocca. Sembrava che la stesse divorando, più che baciando.

Non riusciva a separarsi, né a pensare con coerenza. Lui, che era solito possedere, pareva ora posseduto da un’entità ancora più malefica, che si stava pian piano portando via il buon senso e qualsiasi limite si fosse mai imposto.

Passarono i minuti, quando lui riuscì a trovare la forza di separarsi. Entrambi erano senza fiato, Briana aveva il volto tinto di un rosso intenso. Riordan la fissò a lungo, prima di riuscire a parlare.

“Il mio nome” disse, ansimando “è Belial.” fece una pausa. “Sono un angelo nero.”

***

Quelle parole le risuonavano nella testa, non riuscendo a trovare una precisa collocazione.

_Belial._

_Angelo nero._

Aveva sentito spesso parlare di angeli neri, o angeli caduti, che alla notte dei tempi decisero di seguire Lucifero nella sua ribellione, che con lui sprofondarono negli inferi. Che vengono sulla Terra, s’impossessano di esseri umani, uccidono e si nutrono delle anime di quei poveri infelici che scelgono di fidarsi di loro.

Ebbe un brivido. Lei si _fidava_ di lui. E quale sarebbe stato il risultato? La morte, la rovina, la distruzione?

Ma allo stesso tempo, anche lui si era fidato. Le aveva confidato un segreto che era troppo da sopportare per una semplice umana. Aveva qualche importanza?

Tremò nel pensare che non la spaventava la morte. Non dopo quel bacio, in cui aveva donato tutta se stessa all’oscurità.

Ebbe un brivido di freddo, pungente, come se tutta la stanza fosse stata avvolta dal ghiaccio.

Non sapeva di preciso cosa dire. Lottava con se stessa cercando di capire come avrebbe dovuto reagire.

La testa le diceva di scappare, il cuore di riprendere a baciarlo.

E visto che era una sciocca ragazzina, come aveva precisato lui, scelse la seconda opzione.

***

Il secondo bacio fu più cauto, non vi era la medesima foga del primo. E Riordan ne aveva bisogno. Cercava di concentrarsi su diverse cose contemporaneamente.

E così, mentre sentiva la pelle di Briana sotto le dita, e ne poteva saggiare la consistenza, la morbidezza, il _calore_ , pensava a come lei era riuscita ad entrargli dentro, e come questo avesse segnato il destino di uno dei due.

Perché una morte era necessaria. E lui non sapeva quale fosse il male minore.

Un’insignificante umana, il cui nome si sarebbe presto smarrito nel tempo, o lui, uno dei sette angeli caduti, che aveva sempre vagato per la Terra alla ricerca di anime, anime di persone come lei?

La scelta era più difficile di quanto sembrasse.

Si separò nuovamente.

Baciarla mentre meditava sulla sua fine gli causava una sensazione di disagio che non riuscì ad ignorare.

“Dì qualcosa, ti prego” le sussurrò, senza avere il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi. Tutta la sua spavalderia, il suo savoir faire, il suo fascino... ridotti in cenere dalle mani di Briana Friel, una ragazza come tante, che possedeva qualcosa di unico, invisibile agli occhi.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che me l’aspettavo? Mai creduto in Dio, immagina cosa io potessi pensare degli angeli. Che non è un problema?” trovò la forza di sorridere “Per me non è un problema. Ma suppongo che adesso lo sia per te, no?” lui recuperò in parte le sue facoltà, e assunse un’espressione irritata.

“La colpa è tua. Ti avevo avvisata, ti avevo detto di non insistere, che avrebbe causato solo dolore e morte. Ma non hai voluto starmi a sentire” l’accusò. Lei scrollò le spalle, con aria mesta.

“Che importanza ha adesso quello che ho fatto?” chiese, con la voce spezzata in un singhiozzo. Riordan la vide trattenersi dal versare anche una sola lacrima. Ma comprese che ancora non v’era la minima traccia di timore in lei, cosa che lo irritò ancora di più.

“La vuoi smettere di fare la martire? Sei chiusa in una stanza con uno degli esseri più pericolosi che siano mai esistiti, che ha le mani macchiate di migliaia di omicidi, e l’unica cosa che sai fare è _dispiacerti_?” le disse, con tono amaro.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia, allora? Che me ne vada urlando? Non lo voglio fare. Se questi sono i miei ultimi istanti di vita, è con _te_ che li voglio passare!” gridò. Dopo essersi calmata, riprese a parlare “Io sapevo che stavo andando incontro a qualcosa di più grande di me. Quindi non osare impormi alcuna reazione, io sono qui perché l’ho deciso” dichiarò, fiera.

“Non te ne andare, allora” concluse lui, con tono arreso. Le indicò il divano con un gesto, ed entrambi si sedettero. “Se, come hai detto tu, questi sono i tuoi ultimi istanti di vita, non vuoi toglierti qualche curiosità?” le chiese, sornione. Era quasi surreale come stessero discutendo frivolamente della sua morte.

“Questo corpo...” gli accarezzò un braccio “Di chi è?” gli domandò in un sussurro, certa di stare per udire una storia macchiata di sangue. Riordan ne fu sorpreso. Non immaginava che potesse essere quella la sua prima domanda.

“Apparteneva ad un mendicante della Parigi secentesca. Non aveva niente al mondo, eppure era felice. Vagava per la Terra senza un punto di partenza reale e senza una meta. Lo scelsi perché, in qualche buffa maniera, mi somigliava”

“E lui... dov’è ora?” mormorò.

“Da qualche parte dentro di me credo. Ma la sua anima si è affievolita svariati secoli fa. La sua ribellione è stata davvero breve” le spiegò.

“Quanti corpi hai avuto prima di questo?” continuò lei. Era strano, sapeva che tutto quello che lui le stava dicendo avrebbe dovuto come minimo inquietarla. E invece ne era terribilmente affascinata.

“Ne ho cambiati parecchi. Questo è quello che ho tenuto più a lungo. Ho avuto anche parecchie identità, in base al luogo in cui mi recavo. Sono stato francese, spagnolo, greco, russo, americano... Non v’è nazione che in questi millenni non mi abbia dato almeno una volta i natali” le disse, sogghignando. Lei scosse la testa, incredula.

“Fino a nemmeno un’ora fa ero convinta che tu fossi un prete. Un prete con un segreto, ma pur sempre un prete. Tutto questo... è assurdo!” gli disse, facendolo sorridere. Poi entrambi tornarono seri, e lei ne approfittò per fargli una domanda che le ronzava in testa da parecchi tempo.

“Il... il tuo capo, è...”cominciò a dire, balbettando. Riordan si lasciò andare ad una risata sguaiata.

“Vuoi sapere se sono alle dipendenze di Satana in persona?” la schernì. Lei azzardò un mezzo sorriso, dopodiché annuì. “Lucifero. È il suo nome esatto. Satana è una parola araba, inventata secoli fa. Non è malvagio come molti credono...” rimase assorto per pochi secondi, prima di continuare “Lo siamo di più noi angeli neri” specificò.

“Davvero mi vuoi far credere che Satana... cioè, Lucifero, non sia cattivo?” rispose lei, con aria poco convinta. Riordan scrollò le spalle.

“Guarda il significato dei nomi. Il mio significa uomo dissoluto, e quelli dei miei fratelli non sono migliori. Lui è ‘portatore di luce’. Ha solo fatto una scelta.” le spiegò.

“Ti credo. Di certo ne sai più di me” lui la fissò, sempre più incredulo.

“Come fai?” le chiese, in un mormorio soffocato.

“A fare cosa?”

“Ad ascoltarmi, mentre parlo di mondi che non dovrei nemmeno immaginare, e che invece ho vissuto. Io ho visto tutto ciò che tu studi su dei libri, e la cosa non ti disturba minimamente?” domandò. Se lei aveva delle curiosità sulla sua esistenza, lui ne aveva sulla sua mente.

“Mi affascina, seppure io mi renda conto che tutto ciò è... irreale” gli sorrise.

Belial sospirò, affatto divertito da tutta quella situazione, prima di sospirare, alzandosi dal divano, e diretto verso la finestra. Il suo sguardo era assorto.

“Mi è sempre piaciuto questo luogo. È un universo parallelo, e mi fa sentire meno il passare dei secoli. Qui il tempo scorre più lentamente che altrove” lei lo ascoltava, rapita dalla profondità del suo tono di voce. Quando si voltò, gli occhi di Riordan erano quanto di più triste avesse mai visto.

“La disperazione è inutile Ri... Belial” si corresse, rifiutandosi di chiamarlo con un nome che non gli apparteneva.

“Tu credi? Dici così perché hai una coscienza” lei lo fissò, confusa.

“E allora? Non dovrebbe essere peggio se avessi una coscienza anche tu?” Belial scosse la testa.

“È più facile commettere le azioni, per quanto truci esse siano, quando si ha una coscienza che rimorde. Si ha la contezza di quanto sia profondamente sbagliato” sospirò “Per me invece uccidere è una cosa naturale, come respirare. So che è sbagliato per scienza indotta, non innata” le andò di nuovo accanto. “Tu devi morire. O devo morire io, Briana. Hai idea di quanto questo mi crei... ecco, delle remore?” ghignò “Da una parte è bello: non ho mai provato niente di simile in tutta la mia esistenza. Ma dall’altro... mi sento come privato della parte preponderante di me” le spiegò.

“Non ti devi sentire in colpa... o, se ho capito quello che intendi dire, _credere_ di doverti sentire in colpa. Te l’ho detto, se siamo arrivati a questo è solo per colpa mia, che ho voluto sapere e che ho deciso di affrontare le conseguenze della mia morbosa curiosità. E se il prezzo è la mia anima, la mia stessa vita” deglutì “credo di poterlo sopportare. Non sono molti i motivi per passare troppo tempo su questa Terra, del resto”

“Quante volte ti ho già detto che non sei normale?” ribatté lui, sarcastico. Lei sorrise, maliziosa.

“All’incirca lo stesso numero di volte in cui io l’ho detto a te”

***

Le ore passavano. Briana e Belial avevano parlato di qualsiasi cosa. Lui le aveva raccontato svariati aneddoti, ne aveva collezionati parecchi col tempo, poi aveva voluto sapere qualcosa sulla vita di lei. La ragazza si era schernita, dicendo che quello che era accaduto nel corso della sua breve vita era insignificante, una goccia nell’oceano.

Era pian piano calata la sera. E lei sentiva il suo destino avvicinarsi sempre di più, ineluttabile. 

Belial la vide diventare sempre più cupa, man mano che il tempo passava. Fu felice, in parte, di scorgere finalmente dei segni di cedimento sul suo volto.

Ma questo non lo aiutava. La morte non poteva, non _doveva_ essere una soluzione.

Decise di prendersi un po’ di tempo in più per pensare. Ne aveva bisogno.

“Vai a casa” le disse ad un certo punto, fin troppo stanco. Lei lo guardò con aria incuriosita, ma si alzò.

“Ci vediamo domani?” chiese, riluttante e speranzosa allo stesso tempo. Belial annuì.

“Vieni per l’ora di pranzo”

“Che cosa mi succederà?” mormorò lei, ma l’angelo si rifiutò di rispondere alla domanda. Si alzò, voltandole le spalle.

“Vattene” sibilò, e lei obbedì all’ordine, uscendo dalla casa che quel giorno le aveva riservato sorpresa, fascino e dolore.

Belial rimase da solo, a riflettere. Otto persone conoscevano la sua vera identità. Lucifero, gli altri sei angeli caduti, e una ragazzina di diciassette anni del Connemara.

Tutto ciò era assurdo.

E qualcosa andava fatto.

Osservò le luci della città accendersi pian piano, mentre il sole rossastro spariva dietro le colline. Sospirò. C’era solo una soluzione.

***

Il giorno dopo Briana si svegliò presto. Gli incubi l’avevano perseguitata per tutta la notte, immagini confuse in cui il fuoco si mescolava col buio e l’avvolgevano. Ragion per cui, si svegliò alle sei del mattino. Non sapeva bene come impiegare il tempo che le rimaneva. Aveva ancora sei ore prima di dover andare incontro al suo destino, e nessuna voglia di occuparle in alcun modo. Che senso aveva del resto? Non avrebbe dovuto fare niente a lunga scadenza, quel giorno sarebbe morta. Non le andava nemmeno di passare del tempo con i suoi genitori, come sarebbe stato logico. Faceva troppo male.

Si limitò a stendersi nuovamente a letto, e a ricominciare a pensare. Tutto quello che era accaduto era marchiato a fuoco nella sua mente. Si trovò a ridere, piano. Non aveva nessun senso. Lucifero non esisteva, gli angeli caduti nemmeno. Era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione.

Non era una cosa razionale.

Ma dovette ammettere che era da quanto Riordan, Belial o chiunque fosse, era arrivato in città, la sua vita aveva di rado preso delle pieghe razionali.

E pensando al volto di Belial, preso dal tormento e contemporaneamente dalla serenità il giorno prima, scivolò di nuovo nel sonno, senza sogni e senza incubi.

*** 

Il percorso verso casa di Belial le sembrava meno familiare quel giorno. Provò a camminare come se fosse in una strada diversa, come se quella non fosse Skehana, come se fosse stata catapultata in un mondo differente, proprio come differente si sentiva lei.

Sentiva freddo, e sapeva che non era colpa del clima, vedeva il sole illuminare la piccola città; comprese bene che quel freddo era dovuto al pensiero di ciò che le stava per accadere, che era solo lei a sentirlo, e se ne rassegnò.

Il tragitto durò troppo poco. Quando giunse a destinazione il tempo trascorso le parve essere troppo breve. Bussò alla porta parecchie volte, senza mai ottenere risposta. La porta di fronte si aprì, e ne uscì la padrona di casa.

“È inutile che si accanisce così signorina. Padre Behan se ne è andato questa mattina presto” le disse. Briana si voltò, con un’espressione sconvolta.

“Come se ne è andato?” mormorò, sentendosi quasi svenire, pur non riuscendo a classificare il turbine di sensazioni che la colpì.

“Sì” confermò quella “Mi ha lasciato le chiavi verso le sette stamattina, dicendo che doveva lasciare la città, che sarebbe passato ad avvisare il reverendo e poi se ne sarebbe andato” le spiegò. Briana la ringraziò, confusamente, dopodiché scese nuovamente sulla strada. Si sedette sul marciapiede. C’era il sole, constatò di nuovo, e adesso il freddo era improvvisamente sparito e lei riusciva a sentire il calore pervaderla; alzò lo sguardo al cielo e si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima.

Il passo era breve. Sarebbe morta, sarebbe finita nell’aldilà. A casa di Belial.

Lasciarla vivere, significava non vederla mai più.

Si diresse con passo stanco verso casa sua. Percepiva il vento sfiorarle la pelle, ma era certa che non avrebbe mai più sentito niente. Custodiva un segreto, un segreto che allo stato attuale delle cose era perfettamente inutile conoscere.

E si sentì caduta dalla grazia di Dio anche lei.

***

Belial stava camminando. Era immerso nel nulla, intorno a lui solo il verde dell’erba che risorgeva dopo un inverno troppo lungo.

Niente al mondo era mai stato capace di forzare le sue scelte; solo lei c’era riuscita. E ora camminava, da solo e senza anime da offrire in pasto a se stesso.

Cominciava a credere che essere un angelo nero fosse una disgrazia, e non un segno di potere come aveva sempre ritenuto. In fondo era un dannato, e nient’altro. Lui non meritava un lieto fine, a differenza di lei.

Briana Friel.

A quell’ora, avrebbe già dovuto essere morta.

E invece, camminava ancora sotto il sole, quella stella così inutilmente luminosa, quasi irritante. A Belial non era mai piaciuta.

Che cosa te ne fai di qualcosa che non puoi nemmeno guardare?

Presto lei si sarebbe dimenticata della sua esistenza, gli disse la sua mente.

Il suo cuore, se ne possedeva uno, sapeva che non l’avrebbe scordato mai.

La mente degli umani del resto conserva la memoria per poco.

Erano così sciocchi.

Sorrise. Lei era diversa. E questa sua diversità l’aveva mantenuta in vita.

 _Ci vedremo ancora, Briana._ Promise a se stesso e a lei.

Continuò a camminare, lasciandosi accecare da quella stella. Le rade nuvole nel cielo accompagnavano il suo viaggio.

Vagavano, esattamente come lui. 


End file.
